The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the same, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. Recently, the brightness of the LED has increased, so that the LED has been employed as a light source for display devices, vehicles, or lighting devices. In addition, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing phosphors or combining LEDs having various colors.
The brightness of the LED is dependant on various conditions such as the structure of an active layer, a light extraction structure sufficient to effectively extract light to the outside, a semiconductor material used in the LED, a chip size, and the type of molding member surrounding the LED.